Tributo a un Rey
by NoeBella
Summary: ¿Que hacer para acabar una guerra o intentar que no llegue ? Bella se ofrecerá como tributo al Rey Edward para evitar la guerra contra su reino y así poder salvarlo , pero ¿ que pasará ? ¿será un juguete más de Edward ? ¿servirá esto de algo ?
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN ,

TRIBUTO A UN REY

Prologo

Desde muy pequeña , la dulce princesa Isabella había oído hablar sobre una gran rivalidad entre el reino de su padre , El Reino de Forks y El Reino vecino El Reino de Cullen , cuyo trono estaba ocupado por Edward I de Cullen heredero de Carlisle , el cual reinó antes que su hijo .

Desde su niñez hasta ahora , a sus 18 años de edad su vida había estado marcada por la palabra "Guerra" una palabra a la cual temía por que tarde o temprano ( más temprano que tarde ) se iba a hacer realidad .

El reino de su padre en comparación con el reino de Cullen era una miseria , las arcas estabas escasas de dinero y había problemas para abastecer el ejercito de Forks , algo que llevaba directamente a ser derrotados y aniquilados por los Cullen .

Isabella apoyada en uno de los grandes ventanales de sus aposentos pensaba , pensaba en la humillación moral , en el desbastado reino envuelto en llamas pero aún peor , lo que mas le rondaba la cabeza era de la manera tan sangrienta que iban a ser eliminados todos los Swan debido a todo lo que se escuchaba del Rey Edward...

La joven princesa salió de su trance de pensamientos al escuchar llamar al portón de madera de sus aposentos …

-Adelante – dijo la joven con un tono triste .

-Hija … me ha dicho tu dama de compañía que querías hablar conmigo -Dijo el Rey Charlie mientras se acercaba a ella -¿que te perturba hija?

Isabella le ofreció asiento en uno de los sillones que decoraba sus aposentos , una vez el Rey hubo tomado asiento ella se sentó también cogió aire y empezó.

-Padre … debido a la forma en que me has educado sé que una dama y menos alguien de mi rango tiene que inmiscuirse en estos asuntos y más siendo tan delicados … pero... si vamos a la guerra , si nuestro reino entra en guerra será la perdición para todos -hizo un esfuerzo por mantener las lagrimas dentro de ella e intentar que no se le notara su nerviosismo – Padre os lo ruego … intentar firmar un tratado de paz , hacer algo para que no acabemos entre cenizas y muertos .

-Quería mía … no os voy a mentir … -dijo mientras cogía las manos de su hija -cada día que pasa estamos mas cerca de ese terrible suceso y no hay más caminos , no hay posibilidad alguna , nuestro ejercito nunca sobrevivirá al de Los Cullen , en el momento en que uno de sus hombres traiga una declaración de guerra oficial … sería buena opción encomendarnos a nuestro señor Jesucristo y esperar que él se apiade de nuestras almas y de las de todo ciudadano de Forks -

Isabella miraba hacia el suelo estaba consternada por lo que iba a llegar … pero alguna manera debía de tener escondida en su cabeza para que nada de esto pasara

-Será mejor que me retire hija , el médico vendrá en pocos minutos a examinarme – dijo Charlie poniéndose en pié y saliendo de los aposentos de Isabella .

Si su padre fuera más joven y estuviera sano , ella estaría convencida de que nada de esto ocurriría , por eso mismo , por la enfermedad de su padre se inmiscuía tanto en los asuntos de Estado , sentía que como hija y heredera ahora estaba en su mano el poner soluciones a todo problema que apareciese .


	2. Camino hacia la incertidumbre

Isabela Pov ( unos días más tarde )

No podía permitir que todo el linaje familiar , el castillo , nuestros aldeanos , todo lo que mi padre y anteriores linajes de mi familia crearon queden reducidos a la nada .

Así que , aprovechando la penumbra de la noche , la niebla que caía alrededor del jardín y el silencio de la luna , me apropié de mi capa verde coloqué la capucha adecuadamente para que no se viera el cabello y bajé lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pude a los establos .

Cada peldaño de la escalera chirriaba de una manera estruendosa , el cual hacía eco por todo el palacio oscuro y tenebroso , el también sabía lo que se avecinaba si yo no hacía lo que tenía que hacer , tuve que volver a deshacer mis pasos y volver a mi alcoba , allí con varias sabanas intente hacer una escalera improvisada atándolas unas a otras mediante unos nudos bien fijados .

Abrí los grandes ventanales de mi recamara que daban al jardín y dejé caer las sabanas anudadas , sujetando decentemente el estreno que quedaba en mis manos a la barandilla .

Pasé mis piernas a través de la barandilla con sumo cuidado de no resbalarme y una vez que estuve bien enganchada a ella , me deslicé poco a poco por las sabanas que previamente había anudado , pero eran demasiado frágiles y delgadas y se rasgaron justamente cuando aun faltaban unos cuatro metros del suelo .

Caí de espaldas y cuando me incorporé pude sentir el dolor y la tensión otorgado por la caída , seguro me saldrán moratones y me sentiré magullada , pero eso no debe alejarme de mi propósito .

Me puse de pié tan rápido como pude y corrí y corrí como el viento en otoño hacia los establos , allí dispondría de mi yegua . El problema ahora era como atravesar la muralla , estaba todo infectados de soldados pero solo había una forma …

Dí dos patadas tan fuertes como pude a mi yegua una vez yo sobre ella y salimos al galope , era como una lucha en contra del viento , nada nos podía parar , poco a poco vislumbraba la salida de la muralla y a los dos guardias que estaban dispuestos ante ella .

Ellos se quedaron mirando infinitos y expectantes a lo que se aproximaba y lo único que pudieron hacer fue apartarse , tirándose al suelo .

Seguí cabalgando hasta estar lo bastante lejos de palacio sobre una colina me tomé el gusto de parar y mirar hacia atrás mi hogar , mi vida , mi familia , sabía lo que dejaba atrás , pero no lo que estaba por venir , no sabía si al llegar seguiría con vida o simplemente si conseguiría algo sin más .

Cabalgué tres días sin descanso hacia el Reino de Cullen , solo para poder beber agua y que mi yegua pudiera reponer fuerzas , pero aun así sin parar , cada día , cada segundo , cada minuto era oro , era algo que podría suponer la vida o la muerte de todo lo que conocí como mi vida .

A la madrugada del cuarto día conforme iba avanzando podía ver como el colosal castillo del reino de Cullen se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas grande , no había visto palacio así en mi vida .

El colosal palacio estaba sobre un gran islote y solo se podía acceder a él por puente levadizo , en cuanto los guardias me vieron sin la capucha , con el pelo suelo color chocolate hondeando al viento bajaron el puente

Y justamente cuando me encontré delante del gigantesco portón de madera remachado con oro no fué necesario decir de donde venía , el blasón bordado en mi capa me delataba solo hizo falta decir lo siguiente para que abrieran el portón.

-Soy Isabella de Swan , exigo ver a Edward de Cullen .


End file.
